Opposite Date
by Kiribati
Summary: My take on how the episode should have ended. One Shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious_

* * *

_"We broke up, we're all friends... Kinda. We should be able to hang out with whoever we want..."_

Tori got out of the car, holding on to her purse awkwardly, without noticing that he had followed her. She could only think about the confusing night, to say the least, that she had just had. _'An opposite date, who are we kidding?_', she thought. They tried to make it cool, friendly, but even strangers from the pet-shop store could tell something was going on. Even if the two of them weren't fully aware of it then.

And as if strangers talking about their lives wasn't enough, Jade showed up out of nowhere. Making an awkward situation even worse, by having an obvious_, 'If we get back together, I won't be the jealous bitch I was before, and you'll fall even harder in love with me' _conversation, right in front of her. Without even mentioning the annoying little girl, who kept making sassy and unnecessary commentaries.

She sigh, thinking that the whole night had been a waste.

The whole point of it was to have fun with Beck, the guy that used to be one of her best friends. To try to go back to how it were before, in the Crystal Waters times. Everything was friendly and nothing hurt. Which was basically the opposite of how she felt at the moment. She liked Beck, she knew that. What caught her by surprise was the Platinum Music Awards, when he tried to kiss her, giving her hope.

She planned on laying low, let the steam blow off with Jade and then try to see if Beck still had feelings for her. But her plan, the date that wasn't actually a date, had failed in an epic way. Somehow, she managed to give Beck and Jade another chance to start their relationship again. She rolled her eyes. _'At least he was decent enough to pretend that he hadn't just had that conversation with her.'_

Shortly after their encounter, Jade drove Cat home and left both of them to finish their 'hang out'. Tori and Beck picked up the dog's medicine, left him at the owner's house, and he drove her back. A silent ride, where he tried to make conversation, but the subject died since she always trailed off, looking out her window and trying to keep her mouth shut, and her heart from falling apart. He pulled in her driveway, and she quickly got out of the car, without even saying goodbye.

"Tori, wait!" He said, reaching for her shoulder, and turning her around. "What's going on?"

She stopped at her doorstep, looking down, trying her hardest not to look into his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, looking for her keys, and as soon as she had found them, she turned back to the door. His hand felt like fire on her body, burning her skin deeper by the second. There was no way that she could go back to how it was before, acting like his and Jade's relationship didn't get to her. It would hurt her too much.

"Hey, wait." He tried again. His hand sliding down to her arm, and squeezing it slightly. "Why are you acting like that, all of a sudden?"

"I'm not acting." He leaned down, and titled her chin up, trying to make her catch his gaze.

"Have you forgotten that I can always tell when you're acting?"

She couldn't help but to look up, revolted. Was he really bringing that day up? She shook her head, thinking it was not worth picking up a fight. If anything were to have happened that day, she would probably have ended up as a rebound. "I have to go..." She said, putting the key on the lock, but he held the doorknob. She grunted, now looking up at him. "Can you let go of my doorknob?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." She slightly stomped her foot on the ground, trying to think of a way out of that situation. "Tori..."

"I don't understand why you're here, with me, when Jade is probably waiting for you." He frowned, letting go of the door, and waving his hand in doubt.

"Why would I want to talk to Jade?"

"To make up!" Tori said, using a lot more anger in her voice than she had planned, but it felt impossible to hold it back. "I saw the way you looked at her on the pet-store!" He opened a grin, and tilted his head to the side, looking at her.

"Are you jealous?" He said, breaking the tension she was feeling.

Beck had a neck for turning awkward situations around, but ever since Jade had left the store it seemed like an impossible thing to do. All he wanted was to have a nice, night out with his friend. And if he had the opportunity, if she allowed him to, he would try and pick things up from where he left off at the Platinum Awards. His plans were ruined the second Jade walked in. At least that's what he thought. But instead of the usual yelling and fighting behavior, she looked calm. Like she was okay with the whole thing, like she was okay to see her ex boyfriend hang out with the one person that had been unintentionally one of the main reasons for their breakup. It was like she had given them her blessing, a Jade type of blessing, and he would make sure to take it.

Only it seemed like the one girl he wanted to be with, was acting like she didn't feel the same way. He thanked himself for being the observer that he was. If it weren't for that he would have never been able to tell that, once again, it was all an act. And he was determined to make her drop it. No matter what he said, she would come back with a monosyllable. Good for them, he wasn't a quitter. "No! I just want you to... I just..."

"You just?" He asked, and she sighed, staring at him. "Tor?"

"Are you back together with Jade?" She finally blurted out. He licked his lips, putting his hands on his pockets, and looking down at her, confident.

"No, and I don't on plan on it." She bit her bottom lip, looking down. He took a step closer to her. "The way I see it, we're aren't just not getting back together. I think she kinda said that, I can date whomever I want, without putting any girl's lives at risk."

"And that means...?" Tori asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

He took another step closer, holding her gaze. "That means this." He wrapped his arm on her back, and kissed her hard, his left hand on her face, holding her head, as she corresponded, kissing him back.

She broke away briefly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, just in case," She murmured under his lips. "I have a really good insurance." She reached for his lips again, before finally unlocking the door, and bringing him inside.

* * *

**A/N:** So... this is a thing I wrote? I watched 'Opposite Date' when I got home today, and it just IT MAKES ME SO FREAKING MAD! Like, it was supposed to be a Bori chapter, and as always Bade takes over! And urgh, I couldn't take it anymore, so I just convinced myself this is what happened afterwards and nothing (not even all those episode after a certain got back together) will make me change my mind as to what was bori's future. Hope y'all liked it, if you did **please review**! Love,

- Kiribati


End file.
